(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electronic device.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Electronic components such as ICs (integrated circuits), light-emitting elements, and the like are supported by lead frames that connect them with external electronic circuits. The electronic components supported by the lead frames are coated with a resin or the like for protection. When the electronic components are light-emitting devices, a protective layer is formed using a translucent resin to allow the light-emitting devices to emit light out of the device.
In the manufacture of an electronic device with lead frames, an electronic component is placed in each lead frame, and then resin is positioned to cover the electronic component. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-5722 discloses a method for resin-encapsulating electronic components by positioning optical semiconductor devices in depressions formed on a base, and then positioning resin into the depressions using a dispenser.
With the method in which resin is positioned using a dispenser, the step of positioning resin in the regions of the lead frames where electronic components are located requires a long time because it places the resin in individual regions where individual electronic components are located. Moreover, when resin is positioned in complicated places, the use of a dispenser complicates the conditions of applying the resin to the device.
In addition, because a dispenser is configured to discharge resin via, for example, air pressure, it is difficult to control the amount of discharged resin to a certain level. This increases variations in the amount of the resin discharged from the dispenser, making the shape of the cured resin uneven.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing an electronic device with lead frames for individually supporting an electronic component surrounded by a casing. The method is capable of improving productivity, and making the shape of the resin that covers each electronic component even.